


Cat Got Your Tougue?

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat! Virgil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they will again!, janus and virgil used to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Virgil doesn't know how to tell patton how he feels, It's much easier to just turn into his cat form and cuddle with him.If only patton knew it was him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Cat Got Your Tougue?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just disgustingly sweet so please enjoy

It was early in the morning a few weeks after Janus’s acceptance, Patton was cooking up some blueberry pancakes in hopes of luring Virgil from his room with the smell. The emo side hadn’t been leaving his room much and when he did it was a quick dip in and out without a word to Patton or Janus. He was flipping the two that were currently in the pan when he heard a strange sound from down the hall, a high pitched noise like… a baby? Patton waited till the pancakes he was on were done then turned off the stove to go look for what made it.

The sound was coming from the coat closet. 

Patton opened the door and saw the source of the noise. A little black cat who had been meowing at the door.

It's pupils contracted as Patton’s appearance let in the light from the hallway.

"Mrr?" 

"Oh my goodness! Who are you, pretty baby?" Patton gasped, picking up the cat.

The cat immediately put its paws upon his chest and nuzzled its face up against Patton's neck. It started purring.

Patton braced himself for the sneezing to start any moment now but… it didn't come. For whatever reason, this little fur baby wasn't bothering him. Must be an escapee from the imagination. 

"Do you wanna come with me, angel? The others won't be up for a few more minutes but you can sit with me."

The cat didn't respond beyond looking at Patton quizzically.

"Awe sorry, angel, I know, a cat's got your tongue, " Patton said with a giggle, petting its head.

***

Over the next two weeks, Angel (as Patton had taken to calling it) kept appearing.

It would trail after Patton or cuddle him for a few hours at a time. Then, poof, it would disappear off somewhere else in the mind palace.

Roman swore that Angel wasn't his creation and must belong to Remus but Patton wasn't too worried about it. They were just a harmless little kitty. 

And they were so sweet! They had even curled up in Patton's bed with him and Janus at night.

Janus liked Angel too, it seemed, although Patton had walked in on multiple occasions to see Jay holding Angel out in front of him having what sounded like a very serious conversation, in hushed tones that would abruptly cut off as Patton entered the room.

"Hey, Jay?" Patton said one night as they watched a movie, Angel curled up in his lap asleep.

"Hmm?" 

"You didn't really seem surprised when Angel showed up. How come?"

"I already knew he was in the mindscape. Years ago, he used to come by my room quite frequently but then one day I spooked him, he scratched me, I accidentally… dropped him. After that it was as if he disappeared, he was avoiding me. I never got the chance to apologize."

"That's so sad!"

"Yes, it was, " Janus agreed his voice soft, "I think the only reason he gave me a chance again was that you trusted me. He likes you very much."

"I'm glad. He's a sweet boy."

"He really is."

Angel stood up, stretched, and walked away. That was the last time Patton saw Angel for a long while.

***

"Hey Pat, wacha looking for?" 

Patton jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the table. He hissed and pulled out from under the table, rubbing the back of his head.

"Virge! Hi, it’s great to see you! I was just uh- looking for Angel, " Patton laughed.

"Angel?"

"My kitty!" Patton said brightly.

Virgil looked surprised, "O-oh. Well, I was thinking do you maybe want to watch a movie? We can ask Janus to too?"

"What?!" Patton exclaimed excitedly.

Virgil flinched.

"No no I mean I'd love to! But I thought you and Jay were… well not on speaking terms. You've been hardly leaving your room since he was accepted… and I- well I've missed you."

Virgil visibly flushed, "Well he's… he's important to you, so he can't be that bad. We used to be friends, I don't see why we can't be again."

"For me?"

Virgil nodded, "And for him."

"Okay…. Jay!" Patton called and his boyfriend came rising up.

"Hello darling What can I- oh! hello ange- Virgil! My most hated nemesis."

"Sweet talker, " Virgil said with an eye roll.

Janus broke into a grin.

"Should I be confused?" Patton asked.

"No, " Janus said  
"Probably, " Virgil shrugged at the same time.

Patton glanced between them waiting for one of them to explain, "O...kay, well come on you two let’s go watch a movie."

Patton and Janus took their usual seats and Virgil stopped suddenly at the arm of the couch.

"Something wrong?" Janus asked not quite looking at him, opting to flip through Netflix instead, "I do believe we left plenty of room for you?" He gestured to the space that he and Patton had unconsciously left between themselves for Angel.

"Right yeah," Virgil nervously settled between them, "This okay?" He asked.

"Mmhmm!" Patton said, planting his head on Virgil’s shoulder, "Careful though if Angel comes in he won't be too happy. That's his spot."

"You'd kick me out for a cat?" Virgil huffed a laugh.

"Nope you’re both purrfectly lovely, you'd just have to learn to get along."

***

Angel didn't show up for another few weeks but in that time Virgil started being more present.

He watched movies with them, he would perch on the countertop while Patton baked, Patton even caught him and Janus curled up on the living room floor in a blanket nest, napping one afternoon.

When Patton brought that last incident up to Janus, he tensed up.

"Jay? Is something wrong?"

"No, " He said casually.

Patton frowned pointedly at him.

"I have nothing to say."

Patton crossed his arms.

Janus sighed, "I _don't_ have a crush on Virgil."

"Oh…" Patton bit his lip, "me Too…? Is that alright?"

Janus sighed with obvious relief, "Oh thank god."

"Should we tell him?" Patton asked.

"When all three of us hang out again we should."

"Okay, yeah, let's do it, " Patton agreed, feeling giddy.

***

The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table doing a puzzle that the others thought was a waste of time. It was a thousand pieces but something about just doing a puzzle, having music playing quietly from Virgil's phone. 

It was really relaxing.

"So Virgil…" Janus said as he hunted for the last piece of the bird’s wing he needed, "Are you dating anyone?"

Virgil paused in his comments, "Uh no? Why?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to change that."

Patton burst out with the question unable to watch this exchange quietly anymore, "Do you've wanna date us because we both really like you and I'd like to hold your hand or kiss or something else if you-"

Virgil stood up, face unreadable, "I have to go." And he sunk out.

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds until Patton crumpled.

"Oh gosh, I really messed up…"

"No no darling he just… he wasn't ready. That's not anybody's fault."

***

Patton made his way to his room later that night and didn't even think to shut the door before he collapsed on his bed crying.

He heard a rustling behind him but didn't bother to turn around. He didn't want to imagine what Virgil would think of he happened across him like this.

Then he heard a soft, "Mrrp?"

He lifted his head a bit, and sniffled, "Hi Angel, sorry I've been having a rough night."

The cat leaped up onto the bed and rubbed its cheek against Patton's.

Patton opened his arms and Angel curled up against his chest.

"Thank you, angel, " Patton said, "Tonights been tough because A boy that I'm kinda in love with ran away when I asked him to date me and Janus. I don't think you two have met but he's really sweet and so pretty, I just wanna kiss him and he can be so snarky."

"Mrow?"

"I don't know how he feels about me,” Patton answered as if Angel had asked, “If he doesn't like me I wish he had just told me so then and there."

Angel let out a loud hiss and shook his head quickly.

Patton blinked, "Can you understand me?"

Angel's gaze dropped as if ashamed but he nodded.

“Oh my goodness a smart _and_ pretty kitty!”

“Mraaaaaah,” Angel brought a paw up to cover one of his eyes.

“It’s the truth!” Patton exclaimed.

“Who ya talking to Jesus Freak?” Remus stopped by his door with a grin, “Oh hey Virgin!”

“What??”

Angel bolted under the bed.

“Fine fine sorry I offended him, Hey Virgil.”

“Virgil isn’t here??”

“Well yeah, not anymore the pussy is under the bed, anyway sweet nightmares.”

Patton sat in silence for a few moments after Remus left processing his words.

Virgil and angel were never in the same room, Angel hid under the bed as soon as Remus said that, Virgil and Angel both acted embarrassed when Patton talked nicely about the other….

“Virgil?” Patton breathed. A flash of purple light came from under the bed and patton crawled off and crochet down to look, there was Virgil wedged under the bed on his stomach.

“I didn’t know when to tell you…” Virgil’s eyes were shining in the warm yellow lamplight that filtered under the bed.

Patton bit his lip, “Why are you here?”

“Because I panicked earlier cuz I was on the spot so I ran and I do the cat thing when I’m stressed it’s just kinda automatic and it’s really hard to resist and I heard you were upset and I didn’t want to leave you alone even if you didn’t want to be around me Maybe cat me could help?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier, and if I ever did something that made you think I couldn’t be trusted to know that cat-you was you-you I’m very sorry.”

“No, I… I didn’t tell you right away because I was mad at Janus but I missed you and I knew that if I showed up as me-me you’d try to make us make up. So when you found me I kinda just let myself enjoyed the cuddles and pets?... plus you kept uhm calling me pretty and that made me feel good… God, I sound like such a sap what do you two do to me,” Virgil groaned.

“Do you wanna come out?”

“Yeah I probably should,” Virgil huffed out a laugh.

Patton backed off as Virgil squirmed his way out.

“We should probably call Janus so we can all talk.”

“Yeah gosh He’ll be surprised that your ange- Wait a minute he knew the whole time didn’t he?!” Patton exclaimed.

Virgil winced and nodded.

Patton sighed, “Why is everyone I like so full of secrets, my goodness gracious. Janus I would like to talk to you, mister.”

Janus rose up with a sheepish but still charming smile, “I sense fewer secrets, I take it you told him?”

“He did indeed the cat’s out of the bag,” Patton said smiling at the pun.

“Well, you wanted to talk to me?” Janus prompted.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” Virgil said, “And Ask if the offer was still open?”

“Hell yes it issss,” Janus hissed tackling Virgil to the bed with ease and comfort that Patton had never seen from his snakey boyfriend, “It’s so good to have you back my love, I’m so sorry for everything.”

Virgil held him close as Janus buried his face in Virgil’s neck, “It’s okay, we both made mistakes but we’re good now, doll.”

Patton was very confused. Virgil caught his look and decided to explain.

“We uh used to date before… well before I went light, then we got into a fight and split. Now, are you gonna join us? It’s kinda weird cuddling on your bed without you,” Virgil extended a hand to Patton and Patton accepted it, finding himself being pulled down on top of them.

“God it’s so good to have both of you,” Janus sighed, He was relaxed and pliant against Virgil’s chest but leaned over to press a series of kisses to Patton’s face.

“It’s really nice,” Virgil agreed, “Maybe someday the three of us can hang out in our animal forms together, I kinda miss playing like that.”

“I don’t really know how to change on command,” Patton said nervously.

“We’ll help you together, sweets,” Janus promised, “And if it turns out it’s too hard then we let it go, no pressure.”

“Exactly,” Virgil agreed.

“Okay,” Patton agreed easily enough, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

Maybe this could really work out.

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea that the sides can turn into animals when stressed like paton turning into a frog (but maybe less scary and huge ya know?)


End file.
